Under My Skin A Twilight Fanfiction
by SmileKylz
Summary: Bella was the one girl who had it all, then lost it. Starting again in a new town, a mysterious someone unravels her dark secret that could destroy her forever. But she realizes he has one of his own. Edward&Bella story. Full summary inside. R&R! : .
1. Preface

**Under My Skin- A Twilight Fan fiction**

Isabella used to have it all. People envied her. People pretended to like her just to be close to something so special. Her life fell down the drain all on one night. Thing were never the same again. Forced to move with her father, Charlie, to a town where limousines and designer items were hard to come by, Bella attempts to make the best of it. Depressed, Bella resorts to something she quit long ago. It doesn't seem to matter that a mysterious someone looks her way. He's penetrating, and unreal. When things start to get out of hand, Bella is forced to make a choice - but that's not the only thing. What happens when the one she comes to love finds out her true secret? And what happens when he has a secret of his own?

_Preface- _

_Morning Dawned _

My name was Bella. Isabella to anyone who thought they knew me. I hated it, but the crowd seemed to dawn with the opposite effect.

My whole life I have been surrounded by lime light. It was something now, I had grown used to. It was like to some families, the constant church going since birth or daily rituals. And like most ongoing-rituals, it grows old.

My shoes were sequined, perfect, and silver. My dress was backless, and also sequined to match. It was floor- length, and for any accident prone person, its something you knew was a death wish.

Cameras flashed.

_Click. _

I felt myself take an intake of breath. _Here it comes, _I thought. With all this practice I should've been used to it by now.

"Isabella, tell us, how does it feel to be the first girl of your kind to make it this far?"

"Isabella, what is it really like under your skin?"

"Isabella, how did you decide that you wanted to be what you are now?"

The questions kept coming. That was when I heard it. The earsplitting bang- fireworks it sounded like. I couldn't tell where the sound came from. I walked to my limousine, crawled in –exhausted- and pulled away from the party.

10 minutes later I came to my home. I now knew where that sound I heard before came from. My entire house was awake into flames. There were flashing lights coming from not only the fire trucks but the ambulance too.

Little did I know that my life was about to come to an end.

But little did I also know that it was just about to begin.


	2. Chapter 1 The Dearly Departed

**Thank you, thank you, and thank you! I cannot believe I have already 5 reviews. You all just made my day. Seriously, you did. So far my day has been like crap. **

**Anyways, enough about me, let's get on to the story shall we? **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight or anything else really mentioned in this story, ok? So, don't like, sue me or anything. **

**Chapter 1- The Dearly Departed**

**Songs- Bright Lights by Matchbox twenty **

**I'm Movin' On by Rascal Flatts **

"Well, Bella, I haven't seen you in awhile, how are you?" My father, Charlie, hugged me hesitantly. I hadn't seen him for a little over a year- I had way too much going for me to make time for any visitations. Clearly, I had been a little over my head.

"I'm good, Dad, thanks for asking," I faked a smile, pulling on the dark shades of my sunglasses. It wasn't like it was needed here, but I didn't want anyone to read my expressions.

The tragedy had happened a little over 2 months ago. There was so much that had happened and I didn't want to go back there ever again. It was my fault that everyone in my house had died. It was my fault there was no survivors. And it was even my fault that I had been the only one alive.

For those past 2 months, I wasn't anything like I used to be. I went undercover, stayed indoors almost the entire time, and never had the headlines on E! News like I used to. It was excruciating, but there was nothing for me to do about it.

Since I no longer had a parental guardian living with me in Los Angeles, I was forced to move to Forks, Washington, where my dad resided. Why he lived here still? I had no idea, but he never wanted to move to LA- not even for me- so here I was.

This whole thing sucked. Dammit! I was a freaking famous musician. Everywhere I went people knew my name. I didn't deserve to live in such a desolate place.

"Charlie, where's the nearest mall?" I asked idly, tossing my hair to the side and pulling it into an elastic hairier.

"About an hour away, in a place called Port Angeles. Why?"

"Oh, just wondering."

An hour away? Clearly I would have to waste my weekends driving back and forth from there. No way in _hell _would I be able to live without one decent place to shop at.

We pulled into my fathers drive way. It was exactly like I remembered it. As I grabbed my many bags and brought them inside the house, I quickly realized I had no idea where my bedroom was.

Charlie, obviously noticing that I was looking around strangely, said, "Your room is up the stairs to the west." I thought he shook his head and muttered something, but I couldn't catch it.

There were 2 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms-I made Charlie add one- , a living room, stairs and a kitchen. The house was way too small for my liking, but since I was living here, I would have to get used to it. I couldn't live in luxury forever, could I?

I sighed, placing my bags onto the floor, and laying down on the bed. My room again, was too familiar. The floor was wooden, the walls light blue, with yellow curtains around the window. The only thing I noticed that was different was an added desk, and a bigger bed that replaced the crib and smaller bed I used for sleep when I visited and lived here as a small child. As I looked around, I noticed the rocking chair from my baby days in the corner of the room.

Charlie didn't change much of anything. With a sharp pang, I realized it was because he still loved my mother, Renee.

Renee left Charlie with me, when I was only a few month old. She moved to Los Angeles, where her family lived, and they welcomed her with open arms. Renee's mom wasn't at all pleased when she found out Renee had gotten married and moved to a small town with hardly any people. And it was just like my mother to hate the small town life.

This was sort of how my career started. My grandparents were very wealthy and as I grew up, they noticed I had a talent. So, at the age of 8 I was put into singing lessons with the best voice teacher in all of Los Angeles. I started writing songs, sneaking into my mothers room where her guitar was, and after awhile started writing them down. I taught myself how to play guitar but my grandmother still put me into lessons.

So, then at the age of 14, with an almost perfect voice –it still needed help in places, but nothing is ever perfect- and lyrics that flowed easily with a guitar, I made my name. As Isabella, I was one of the most popular teen singers in all of the US and England. I still am, actually.

But with my grandparents- who died last year- and my mother and Phil gone –Phil was her 5th husband- there was no way for me to continue with my music. It wasn't that it was impossible; I just couldn't see myself doing it anymore.

Almost everything I had, I lost. Some things were in my other houses in LA and other places, but the mere important things were gone. I wasn't a very material person but some things I had I could never let go. And all my treasures were destroyed -blown up into pieces- my mother's guitar, my numerous pictures of childhood, my first song sheet, my 3 time platinum record. Everything was gone.

I soon realized I was crying. I didn't stop. Instead, I let the tears flow as I got up and unpacked my bags. With another jagging pain, I realized my life really was over. I could never go back. Fame isn't really everything, I am now coming to discover. I didn't particularly enjoy it, but it was something I had spent my entire life to happen.

It couldn't really be that over. I was still making money for when people bought my CDs and I had an album that's coming out next month. If it still does, I'll never know.

But, no one knows exactly where I'm located, and no one here is going to be over-obsessed with me.

Here, in Forks, I'll be the new girl. No one here will know who I am. I'll be just the girl who has the same first name as Isabella and the same type of looks. Hopefully, no one will truly notice who I really am.

But there's only one way to find out.

Tomorrow. My first day at a new school. Forks High school. I hadn't been to an actual school since junior high. I would be a freak, someone who pretended to know everything, but knew absolutely nothing about where she was. And there was nothing I could do to change that.

As nighttime came, I went to my bathroom and stared at my reflection. My hair was dyed back to its original color, brown, but I added blonde highlights, because I couldn't give up my entire look.

In Los Angeles, I was the blonde hair blue eyed wonder.

Now, I was the brown haired brown eyed, curiosity.

I looked into the mirror, staring back at the girl I had hid under the looks. I had pale skin, like a porcelain doll, so back when I was 7 I went to a salon and got my hair color changed. As I grew older, I also got colored contacts.

I wondered why my mother went through so much trouble to change my appearance. Now, as I gazed back at the person I truly was, I realized it was for protection in case something tragic hit. I always thought my mother to be the one I had to look after, but I didn't see that she looked after me too.

Slamming the bathroom door behind me, I ran into my bedroom, tears rolling down my eyes. I curled into a ball and listened to the constant whooshing of the wind and spattering rain on my window. I cried myself to sleep.

**Wow that was kind of a long chapter, wasn't it? Sorry if it's hard to read or anything. I **_**really **_**got into it. There's so much I have planned for this story, so be prepared!!**

**Some things will follow the line of Twilight, but then again, it will be completely different. =). **

**So, I'll try to update when I can, but it may be awhile, because I have a lot going for me this week. I promise I'll update when I get the chance!!**

**Thanks again to everyone! You are the light to my day… lol. **

**Sparkle!**

**Kylz **


	3. Chapter 2 Breath

**I'm quite sad… I only got one review for my previous chapter. Let's try and get some more ok??**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight, ok??**

**Chapter 2- Breath **

BPOV-

Forks High School. This was the place I was forced to spend two years of my life at.

I wouldn't have known where to turn in if it wasn't for the sign that read of the schools name. After I got my classes from the front office, I followed the line of students' cars to the school parking lot. With a quick look around I realized my car was going to have many eyes gawking at it. The nicest car here was a silver Volvo and it stood out. Hadn't people heard of pleasant cars? Clearly people in Forks didn't drive Ferraris and Corvettes. Why was I thinking so stupidly?

I walked around the cafeteria to building number 3. When I walked inside the classroom I felt eyes staring at me as soon as my feet touched the floor. I gave my slip to the teacher and listened in on the class. The books assigned to read were fairly easy- Shakespeare, Bronte, and Chaucer- my tutor back at home had already made me read them. This was comforting and slightly boring.

When the bell rang, I gathered my things and went to my next class. People talked to me, I talked to them. This was how the schedule went about. Finally, lunch time came. A girl whose name I remembered to be Jessica invited me to sit with her at her table at lunch. I accepted grabbing a salad and water from the food line.

As Jessica introduced me to these people who sat at the table, I talked to them and felt welcome. And this was when I first noticed them.

They were sitting at the corner of the cafeteria, staring at different ends of the wall. There were five of them. They weren't eating or talking, just staring, picking with their fingers at each of their trays of untouched food. They didn't stare at me, like everyone else did, and it that irked me. But that wasn't the main thing that caught my attention.

All of them didn't look alike, but they were still strikingly beautiful and had matching eye colors despite the hair. They were all very pale and had dark shadows under their eyes as if they were suffering from a sleepless night.

As I stared, I tried to differ who was the most beautiful. Probably the untidy bronze haired boy, I decided.

"Who are they?" I asked Jessica, who didn't even bother to look up to see who I was talking about.

At that exact moment when my mouth asked the question, the bronze haired boy looked at us. He stared at Jessica for a second, and then his darkened eyes bore into mine. As soon as I noticed it, it was over. I looked down, flushed and embarrassed, as I heard Jessica giggle.

"That's Edward, Alice, and Emmett Cullen, and Rosalie and Jasper Hale. They are all adopted and they live together with Dr. Cullen and his wife."

"Oh."

"They are all together though. Emmett and Rosalie and Alice and Jasper, I mean. Don't even try with Edward. Apparently, he doesn't date. None of the girls are good enough for him here, I suppose." I thought I could hear a hint of regret in her tone.

"Which one is Edward?" I asked though I already thought I knew the answer.

"The one with the reddish brown hair," She answered.

I let the subject drop.

After lunch the class I had was biology. And as I walked inside, I realized the only available seat was the one next to Edward Cullen. I took a deep breath and went and sat at the table in the middle of the room. Glancing slightly at him, I realized he was sitting as far away as the table allowed him his face clearly filled with disgust. Inconspicuously I sniffed my hair and skin; it smelled like my favorite perfume, Chanel no. 51. Could he have a serious dislike for Chanel?

As class went on, I couldn't help but stare at him. His eyes were coal black, staring at me with even more distaste as class continued. For an entire hour, this was what I interested myself in.

I pushed my hair back from my face, and started to take notes for class so to get my mind off of him. It didn't work. I wanted to ask what his problem was but I was too cowardly to do it. Maybe it was because I didn't want to know the answer.

As I gazed at him from the side, it looked like he wasn't breathing. Could this be his normal behavior? It couldn't be because of me, could it?

Maybe it was because he knew who I was, which was hopefully something that wasn't true. I went the entire day so far going about with not one person confronting me about my looks. It was either they never heard of Isabella, or my darkened hair confused them. Either way, they were stupid. But… even if Edward did know my secret wouldn't he act the opposite? No sane person could ever react this way to my music with dislike or not.

I decided not to get myself over involved with it. There was no end to my fascination, obviously, but I didn't need to know his reasons for disliking me. Perhaps he didn't dislike me at all. Maybe he had a rough day, or this was his normal behavior. There was no reason to jump to conclusions.

The bell rang, making me jump, and as I gathered my books, I realized Edward was gone. So much for confronting him.

As I stood, Mike Newton, who introduced himself to me earlier in the day and was a golden retriever more than a boy, walked over to me and started making conversation.

"Hey, Bella, what's your next class?"

"Gym, I think."

"Really?" His eyes brightened up. "That's my next class too. I heard we are playing basketball. You could be on my team if you want."

"Sure," I agreed knowing that if I said I was a klutz, too many questions would arise.

"You ready to go?"

"Yeah."

As we walked to the gym, Mike talked about usual things, until he reached a brief pause.

"So did you like say something to Edward Cullen or what? He's never acted that way before."

All my other ideas of him having a bad day were out. He disliked me.

"Oh, really? I didn't notice. He was probably having a rough day or something."

"Maybe."

"I never talked to him."

Edward's reactions towards me, I realized, as I was driving home, interested me. I was more interested in him out of anybody in this school. No one acted that way towards me ever. And still as I knew he hated me, it started to make me fall for him even more. I didn't know what I was going to put myself through.

**Okay kind of a space filler. Trust me, its not going to be word for word from Twilight. I just needed this to get the story going. And in case anyone wanted to know, I did not use the book at all during this chapter. It was all from memory. =)**

**Review, please? It really brought me down that I hardly got any reviews last time. It was probably because it sucked. I don't expect many reviews for this chapter seeing as its not very good, but still. **

**I won't be updating for awhile, or maybe I will tomorrow, but whenever I do update, I promise it will be an amazing chapter to make up for such a crappy one!! **

**Xoxo,**

**Kylz**


	4. Chapter 3 Pain

**Thank you to all who reviewed, added me to the favorite stories or alerts. I really truly appreciate it. **

**So now, let's get on to chapter 3, shall we??**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight, Edward Cullen, or Bella, alright? No matter how much I wish I **_**do **_**I don't. **

**Chapter 3- Pain **

BPOV-

For the entire rest of the week, Edward Cullen did not show up in school. Was it really because of me? I couldn't have had that _much _impact on anyone, could I? It was definitely not because of a vacation since his entire family still sat everyday at the lunch table in the corner with the same routine. I was almost starting to believe I imagined him.

So, for an entire weekend, this was something I now was going to dwell on. I couldn't do something like that to myself on a weekend. Instead, I went to the mall if that's what you want to call it with Jessica. I guess she could tell my fascination towards clothes and other items, at one point I even thought she would find out who I was. I needed to be more careful- there was a music store with my picture on the display. I had to go inside and buy off every CD or item in sight. It probably was stupid, but it was better to be safe, then to have someone find out my secret. I would've thought by now people would take my picture of the display. It was either the news hadn't reached Forks yet, or everything that was supposed to happen was disregarded.

In the morning of Monday, I woke up from my sleepless night, and went to the bathroom to freshen up. I stared at myself in the mirror, looking at my ivory skin, my now brown hair, the bags under my eyes from not sleeping…… For some reason, I felt like going over the top.

I got my makeup out from under the white sink cabinet; it was something I rarely used since I got here in Forks. There was no point in wearing anything but waterproof makeup since it rained nonstop. I used the bear necessities- eyeliner, mascara, lip-gloss, glitter. I flipped out my hair using a blow-dryer and went to my closet to find something to wear. I choose a black sequined tank top, a black hoodie, and jeans. I looked myself over once in the mirror before I grabbed my car keys from the table near the door, and walked outside.

Once at school and after I locked my car, I noticed Mike standing coming to greet me, as I walked inside the school building.

"Hey, Bella," Mike grinned idiotically.

"Hi, Mike."

"Whoa, did you do something different to yourself today? You look like amazing…"

"No, not really, I ran out of makeup last week, so this weekend I went and bought some more." Yeah _right. _

"Oh. Well, you look really _really _good," I swear if Mike was a dog right now, he would be drooling over me. I didn't look _that _great. If I had a makeup artist I probably would look better.

I sighed. What the hell was I doing to myself? I could _never _go back to the life I lived before. No matter how much I wanted to, or even if I didn't, I couldn't return.

"Hey, Mike, I'll catch you later, ok?" I said, knowing I was about to breakdown any second.

"Sure. See you later, Bella!"

"Yeah."

I walked to the nearest bathroom-running was a death threat for any klutz like myself- and locked myself in a stall. I had held everything in too long. It was making me go a little crazy. I took out my scissors from my backpack, unintentionally, and dug them into my skin. I felt every thought go away, as the blades ripped through and took away my previous pain with a new one. It stung barely, but it felt good_. So good._

I promised that I would never resort back down this road. But hell, the person I promised it to is dead. I can do whatever the shit I want.

Once I calmed down, and the light bleeding stopped-which was making me feel woozy- I walked out of the bathroom stall like nothing ever happened. The only thing I have of it even occurring is the light sting on my shoulder. I couldn't even remember why I did it, just that I did.

After all the classes in the morning, came lunch. In a way, I was looking forward to it, but dreading it also. But as I went into the short lunch line, I noticed there were 5 people at his lunch table. Feeling my stomach drop, I grabbed a bottle of water, and sat down at the lunch table.

"Your not hungry, Bella?" Angela asked.

"No, I'm not feeling to well, actually."

At that exact moment, I felt someone stare at me. I looked up, staring at the corner of the room. The tiles of linoleum lined up almost perfectly. As his eyes met mine, I noticed they weren't full of hate like the last time, they just stared into mine. And my eyes stared into his. Just like that, again, it was over. I looked down.

Edwards's eyes looked simply curious, like it was only a coincidence that he was staring at me. I knew this wasn't true, but it was something to think about.

Through the entire lunch, I was dreading for biology to come. But still as time wants, it came. I walked to the middle of the classroom, my heart dropping when I saw that he wasn't sitting in his seat the one next to mine. Maybe he found a way to switch classes or something.

To make time, I started doodling on the cover of my notebook. To my surprise, I heard a chair screech backwards and had intuition that Edward was sitting right next to me.

I didn't look his way, most likely because I was scared that he would look at me hatefully again.

"Hello, I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to introduce myself, my name is Edward Cullen. You must be Bella." His voice was musical and soft like red velvet.

"How do you know my name?" I stuttered like an idiot.

"Oh, I think everyone knows your name by now."

"Great," I muttered.

"What's wrong? You don't enjoy being the center of attention?"

"Not exactly, I don't like it when people fancy over me."

"Why not?"

"Why do you ask so many questions?" I smiled.

"I don't know. I'm just trying to figure you out."

"Really? It shouldn't be too hard. My mother used to call me her open book."

"On the contrary, I find you very hard to read."

"Hmmm… well, maybe you just aren't looking hard enough," I smiled again.

"Maybe," He grinned back.

Mr. Banner, the biology teacher, made us work with partners for a lab.

"Get started!" He said, clapping his hands together and walking around the small classroom.

"Ladies first, partner?" I looked up to see him smiling the most amazing crooked smile. It was dazzling, and I couldn't find my mouth to speak. I just stared at him stupidly. "Or I could go first if you like…"

"No, its okay, I'll go ahead." I looked into the microscope looking at the tiny particles on the slide adjusting the microscope so I could see correctly.

"Its prophase," I breathed, hoping it was right. I had done something similar before with my tutor.

"Do you mind if I take a look?"

"Sure."

We were the first ones done with the project; everyone was still working around us. I noticed Mike's glare at Edward, then at me. Jealously?

"So why did you move to Forks?"

"Its complicated," I sighed, tossing my hair back.

"I think I'll be able to pick up."

"Okay…. Well, my family was killed in… a fire…. A couple months ago…." I wasn't a good liar. It was best to keep to the facts. "And my father, Charlie, gained custody… so I packed my things and here I am."

"I'm very sorry," And he looked like it.

"It's fine," I said.

"But you're not happy here?"

"No, but life can never be perfect forever."

"Your life was perfect?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"In a way, yes," I sighed again.

"Oh."

"Why are you asking so many questions?" I asked again idly, tossing my head the side.

"I already told you, I'm trying to figure you out."

"Good luck with that. How are you doing on that?"

"Not well. You're extremely hard to read."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"I don't know," He said, staring at me.

**Ok, so kind of like Twilight's story but kind of not. I'll try and add more details and such in the next chapters.**

**Review? They are like cookies. Only not as yummy. =).**

**Xoxo,**

**Kylz**

**Ps- and Bri if your reading this, you are the most amazing person on earth!! Table Force 5 go!!!**


	5. Chapter 4 Out of Mind

**Hello everyone, sorry I didn't update lately! I've been really, really busy. **

**Anyways, I have a bowl of Lucky Charms and a Diet Pepsi, so I'm good to write. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight or Edward or Bella. **

**Chapter 4- Out of mind**

4 days passed and Edward Cullen never talked to me again. Sure, there was a casual 'hello' when we met in our only class together. But a hello wasn't satisfying enough for me. And it annoyed me that I was so immersed in someone.

It also annoyed me that Edward had a secret he was hiding and didn't feel like telling me. _I shouldn't be speaking_, I thought to myself.

When Biology class came, I gathered my books, my coach bag and flats reminding me yet again, of my old life. I walked into the small, muggy, classroom, taking my seat in the middle of the classroom. I sighed, putting my bag on the back of the chair.

I felt eyes staring at me, from the entire time I was in the classroom. But they weren't just any ordinary eyes, they were _his_. _Stop obsessing. _

Edward Cullen was staring at me. When our eyes met, something weird went through myself. It wasn't the ordinary flush of my blood, bubbling inside my stomach butterfly feeling. It was so abnormal to me; there were no words to describe it. Our gaze ended; Edward was forced to break it to answer a question. How he knew the answer? I had no clue.

I looked down at the desk, not bothering to take any notes. I just stared, hating Forks now more than ever. Even though Edward hardly talked to me, the look in his eyes previously when he gazed at me wasn't from someone who didn't express any interest at all. Oh no, his eyes were interested all right. And were they also pained? I knew now, because of _him _there was no way for me to escape Forks. That feeling I got every morning before school and all during it, would only increase if I moved anywhere.

But where would I be able to move to? Nowhere. I was stuck to live in Forks, Edward Cullen or not. It wasn't my choice at all, but everyone else's. After all, who wants a delinquent for a pop star? Publicity may be raised, but that doesn't sound good anywhere. I'm forced to run from what happened, but while others forget, I can't. I can never forget what I did. And what makes it even worse, is that I can't remember _why _I did it.

I guess my face looked depressed or saddened, because Edward looked at me again.

"What?" I asked, wondering if at any chance he'd answer me.

"Are you alright?" His voice was full of concern.

"Why would you care?" I muttered, hearing the bell and gathering, yet again, my books.

"I don't know," He said bleakly.

"Then what do you know, Edward?" I asked, holding my books in my he didn't answer, I tried to walk out of the classroom, but being me, my show caught on the metal of the door on the way out and I fell over.

Blush was rising in my cheeks, hot and warm, but as I stood up, I noticed that Edward had already gathered my books for me. I tried to think how he could appear out of thin air like that, but I was too mad to even care.

"Thanks," I said tersely, turning yet again, to walk out the door.

"You're welcome."

I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Wait, Bella," Edward said, dropping his hand just as quickly as it was placed. His hand was cold. Ice cold.

"What is it now, Edward?" I asked, feeling my emotions gathering up. I needed to get out of here fast. When he didn't answer again, I added, "Why do you keep talking to me when you don't give a crap at all?" I knew from the look earlier, that he did give a crap, but I needed to hear it from him. For all I know, I could've been imagining things.

"You don't know anything," He said blackly.

There was a pause. When this time, I didn't speak, I heard Edward mutter something to himself.

"Bella, it really is better this way."

"What?"

"If we're not friends," Edward sighed.

"Umm…"

"It is, I should know."

I left then, pondering what exactly he meant, and running into the bathroom. When I checked that no one was in there, I took out the scissors from my backpack, and sliced my arm, watching as the contact of the blade made it turn white, then as the blood leaked out, I felt myself forget all my worries… and my troubles.

I knew it was bad, what I was doing, but I couldn't stop. It was the only way I could forget everything even if it was just for a few seconds.

I needed to stop again, I couldn't keep doing this to myself, but I couldn't see any other way. If anyone found out, they'd think I was the emo-self pity girl. They wouldn't see the pain I was suffering, or my past that made me do this- just the outside of it all. And I couldn't stand to have people look at me that way again. I would have to stop.

I would have to try and forget my past. It may be difficult, but it was paining me even more just to think about it.

Forced to forget and move on. I couldn't live in the past forever.

**Okay, this chapter was a little short, and slightly boring, but it will get better, I promise!!! I have this whole thing worked up, but it takes like forever to get there!!**

**Reviews are like Edward Cullen. It really means a lot to me when people review. **

**Oh, I am looking for a BETA. I've never worked with one before, but I still need one. **

**Thank you for reviewing and adding me to alerts and favorites. I cannot tell you how amazing it feels to see your email page loaded with tons of things like that. **

**Until the next time I update, with an amazing chapter might I add,**

**Xoxo!**

**Kylz **


End file.
